


无归

by Loria_flo



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 18:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17872901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loria_flo/pseuds/Loria_flo
Summary: 有些人再也不会回来。





	无归

瓦伦汀费力地从尸体下面爬出来，喘着粗气惊魂未定地看着脑袋上开了好几个洞的男人，又扭头看抱着枪跪在地上哭的茂丘西奥，那哭声实在是烦得很，叫他忍不住恶声恶气：“哭什么哭？你被那老家伙操出斯德哥尔摩了？”

对方抬头看他一眼，一句嘴也不回，脱力般向后坐倒，手撑着地面，佝偻着脊背继续呜呜咽咽。看见面前人这窝囊样，他怒从心头起，想着怎么堵上那人的嘴，最容易想到的是把阴茎捅进去，这样他就只能眼泪汪汪发出点破碎的喘息了。不过最常做这事儿的男人已经变成堆渐渐冷却的血肉，眼球里聚积起浑浊的杂质，散发出腥锈、腐臭和死亡的气息。

他踢了尸体一脚，肉块软绵绵地退缩，一阵快意涌上心头：他确实是死了。他再也不能对他们举起鞭子、皮带、或者是枪——茂丘西奥怎么还在哭！瓦伦汀走过去，揪着他胞兄的头发，把他拖到尸体面前，让他好好看清那迸着鲜血和脑浆的死人面孔：“你他妈到底哭什么？你是为他哭吗？”他朝他大吼：“是你开枪打死的他！”

茂丘西奥似乎一时被吓住，哭声弱了几分，抬起头惊惧地看向他，哀求的眼泪仍旧源源不断滚出来。瓦伦汀仔细瞧着他，仿佛眼前多年浓雾散去，叫他第一次瞧清他的哥哥。茂丘西奥的眉眼尚且幼小，唇边都未曾长出绒毛，眼眶鼻尖因为哀恸蒙上层充着水的红色，过肩的卷发衬得他漂亮且软弱，正好拼凑成一个十七岁身形瘦懦的茂丘西奥。绝望的茂丘西奥，漂亮的茂丘西奥，苍白的茂丘西奥，勾人的茂丘西奥，颤抖的茂丘西奥，茂丘西奥，茂丘西奥——

他跪蹲下来，视线和茂丘西奥相平，望进他的眼睛里。茂丘西奥的眸色比他要浅一些，显得更柔和，茂丘西奥的唇舌也比他更灵巧，在他刚将手指按上去时就张开来把他含进温热的腔体。原来如此。他想，难怪如此。

瓦伦汀粗暴地将茂丘西奥的脑袋摁在地上，目的明确地去撕扯他的衣领。对方花了两秒领会他的意图，立刻挣扎起来，他不耐烦地大吼：“别动！”茂丘西奥听了话，但发出小声的请求：“别在这儿，求你，至少别在这儿……”

他才明白茂丘西奥的反抗来自于正对着他的死人眼睛，这又让他恼怒起来，将对方扯开了的衣襟拽下来缠住两臂，恶意将他的头扳过来，固定在一个角度：“怎么了，你不喜欢他看着你吗？你不喜欢看着他吗？”

茂丘西奥没有回答，瓦伦汀也根本没期望一个回答。他有意要模仿另一人的做法，去啃咬对方的脖颈胸口，同时粗鲁揉捏着手里臀瓣，但没过一会儿就失去了耐心，直接顺着身下人的胸腹吻下去，将茂丘西奥还软着的阴茎含进嘴里。

那人猛地抖了一下，撑起身子来去看他，又在几下吞吐里泄了力跌回去，下面却硬起来，戳着瓦伦汀的喉咙口。他试着做深喉，但没能成功，反倒叫呕吐反应折磨不轻，茂丘西奥两腿间的毛发已经有几日没刮，长出的茬子刺着脸，麻麻痒痒的。瓦伦汀吐出嘴里的东西，改用手撸动着，同时阴狠地想道：茂丘西奥的屌真是没用又烦人，不如没有的好。

茂丘西奥喘起来还是又细又弱，呜呜咽咽地浑身抖，射得出乎意料地快。瓦伦汀将他两腿掰到大开，把对方精液涂抹在后穴权当润滑，捅进去两根手指扩张。内壁是湿软的，肛口箍着指根，比想象中要紧，不过也可能是茂丘西奥刻意收缩括约肌。他捻揉着穴口的褶皱，同时在肠壁上四处按压，试图找到前列腺的位置，但无聊的过程很快让他放弃，直接在下面撸了几把，扶着硬起来的阴茎闯了进去。

身下的人发出一声高调的拖长了的呻吟，好像那有多么爽似的。瓦伦汀皱了皱眉，腾出一只手捂住对方的嘴，另一只威胁似的掐紧了腰上的肉：“不要叫。”茂丘西奥因为疼痛而缩起腰，炙热的鼻息喷到他手指上，在掌心里做出屈服姿态，腿讨好地缠到背上，又在他开始抽插后滑落下来，折叠着在两侧张得大开。

茂丘西奥脸色苍白着喘息，他手里需要抱着什么，于是他缠住瓦伦汀的脖颈，像缠住一根浮木；他嘴里需要喊着什么，所以他喊着“瓦尔”：瓦尔、瓦尔、瓦尔。瓦伦汀应该是顶到他的前列腺了，茂丘西奥猛地抽动了一下，从喉咙里挤出一声濒死的短促气音。他随着瓦伦汀每一次撞击抽搐，阴茎也也挺了起来，泛着水光翘在小腹上方。他眼泪又流了出来，哭着叫：“瓦伦汀！”

瓦伦汀加快了抽插的速度，胯部撞击在对方臀部发出啪啪声响，茂丘西奥也终于伸手下来握住自己的阴茎撸动。瓦伦汀放弃了拔出来的想法，直接射在他哥哥里面，他实在想放纵自己。茂丘西奥因为忙着哭泣，动作实在快不起来，这时他抬高了下巴，侧头去看什么，然后抖起来，射在了自己手里。瓦伦汀顺着他的目光看过去，死去了的舅舅正静静注视着他们。

“瓦尔……”茂丘西奥声音恍惚着叫他，问，“你和我在一起吗？”瓦伦汀张了张嘴，没有立刻回答，他意识到这问题很不寻常，尤其发生在一具尸体旁边，但茂丘西奥拿探寻的怀着希冀与泪水的目光望着他，令他昏沉起来，想着：我怎么可能不被他拖下罪孽的深渊？

“我和你在一起。”他回答，“我和你在一起。”

“瓦伦汀……”茂丘西奥含着泪笑起来，捧着他的脸凑上去吻他，“我的瓦伦汀，我一生的瓦伦汀……”

瓦伦汀发觉不对劲时是在两天后。宣布了亲王死去的消息，原先搭上的家族立即表明立场，有些中立的小势力态度摇摆不定，恩威并施总能镇住他们，主要是那些生了反意的几个，唐一死就要立刻破了以前的规矩，想从混乱局势里捞到杯大的羹，虎视眈眈要反吞回去。最紧要是联系生意上往来的上游下家，让他们知道换了唐但生意还是照做，但绝不能被趁虚而入，价钱不能降得太离谱。瓦伦汀见了不少势力头目，都是油水里泡出来的老狐狸，明里暗里试探较量，他几乎回回腰里要插四五把枪，箱子里钱底下要铺一层炸弹。茂丘西奥见得更多，他明显更适合做这个，刀光剑影唇舌往来，脸上挂的假笑和那人生前如出一辙。

这几天他几乎没怎么见到茂丘西奥，到第三天时他想去看看郊区一家工厂货备得怎么样，却被拦住了。大宅新换的保镖客客气气跟他讲：“少爷，茂丘西奥先生交代过，这两天会很危险，让我们保证您的人身安全。”

瓦伦汀看了看前厅来回巡视的五个守卫，后窗边守着四个，围墙四面各守着三个，全副武装的，都是生面孔。他问：“茂丘西奥去哪了？”对方盯着他的眼睛回答：“先生去谈生意了。”他点了点头，到院子里转了转，附近几个人果然状若无意往他这瞟。借着侍弄园子里的花，瓦伦汀在后门边围墙的一块不起眼缺口处放上烟和火柴。下午两点过后他又去看，火柴和烟都还在原处，于是他回到房里，打开床头橱柜，手伸进去从顶部抠下来几块粘着的东西，将零件装起来，拨了个号码。

令人头皮发麻的十秒后，另一端被接通，传来米夏尔低沉的声音：“少爷。”瓦伦汀简明地问：“还有多少人活着？”米夏尔沉默了两秒，说：“我，贝图，尼基塔。尼基塔受了伤，估计挨不过今晚。其他人死在枪战中了。”瓦伦汀无意识抠弄着指甲边：“是哪方的势力？”“像是蒙太古和巴巴里格，后来条子也来了。”“嗯。”瓦伦汀声音有些哑，“一小时后，要是你还活着，记得接我电话。”挂掉后他才看到左手食指已经流血，染红了半个指甲。冷静，他对自己说，他有一个小时的时间让自己想想这是怎么回事，相信他不愿意相信的，决定他必须要决定的。

晚上六点，茂丘西奥的电话打到书房里，告诉他局面已经稳定，几个大家族都会支持他们坐稳位子，今晚先和这几位谈一谈地盘划分和货物价格，顺利的话明天就能办场宴会，大佬们到了场，这位子就算坐稳了。瓦伦汀举着听筒，兴高采烈的声音通过电话线运输而来，让他几乎能想象出茂丘西奥眉飞色舞的样子。“到我这儿来，瓦尔！”茂丘西奥快活地说道，“今晚是个大日子，我们要解决最后的问题了。你一定要到我这儿来，瓦尔，你得看看这个。”

瓦伦汀微笑着应答，快要挂掉电话时又像是叹息似的多叫了一声：“哎，大佬。”

然后他用那部手机最后发了一次消息，把电话卡取出来掰断，将机身拆成几块，扔进垃圾桶里点上火烧掉。

中午同他说过话的那个保镖是他晚上的司机。开出大宅几分钟后，瓦伦汀要求停下，说忘了个重要的东西，于是又开了回去。停在车库里后，他告诉对方在这里等他就好。“不是什么大物件儿，我很快就回来了，不用劳烦您。”瓦伦汀尽力微笑着说服疑惑的保镖，“车也不用熄火，我回来就能走了，免得耽搁时间嘛。”

但五分钟后他仍没回来，于是司机熄了火下车去找。此时暮色已经四合，大宅四处的保镖撤走不少，只能影影绰绰看到几个人。司机在离车库出口不远的拐角处看到蹲在地上的瓦伦汀。“少爷，我们该走了。”他警醒地叫，慢慢走过去，同时手按在了腰上，“瓦伦汀少爷，您怎么了？”

瓦伦汀在他走近时抬起头讪笑：“我脚扭到了。您能扶我起来吗？”司机神色略有缓和，蹲下来让对方搭着他的肩膀站起来。瓦伦汀转过身来，一手将司机腰间的枪拔出来，另一手攥着匕首狠狠刺进司机的肚腹，那可怜的家伙因为惊骇和疼痛正要叫喊，一双手从他颈后伸过来，用铁丝紧紧勒住了他的喉咙。瓦伦汀顺势往他身侧踏了一步，用刚拔出来的小刀扎进颈侧的皮肉，往自己的方向用力拉过来，司机的喉咙就被割开了。米夏尔放开手，把司机抽搐的身体往前推去，尽量避免血液喷到他和瓦伦汀身上。接着他们坐上刚才那辆车子，后备箱里载着具尸体，平稳地开出大宅，就像十分钟前一样。

两个小时后，瓦伦汀和米夏尔已经换了衣服和车，以全新的身份行驶在离开巴黎的高速公路上。“其他人都死了？”瓦伦汀问道。一直沉默的司机回答：“都死了。”然后车内再次陷入寂静。

与此同时，茂丘西奥在酒店套房里大发雷霆，开枪把面前刚坐过人的几个沙发打成筛子。羽绒和弹壳铺了满地，茂丘西奥站在其中愤怒地喘息。

又两个小时后，他们在一处偏僻的路口停下。瓦伦汀走下车，从口袋里掏了根烟递给米夏尔，低声说：“就在这分开吧，两个人一起不太容易行事，也别联系了，知道我的行踪对你也没什么好处。”金发男人接过来，没有立刻点燃，抿了抿唇：“我绝不会泄露任何有关您的消息。”

这时，保镖的尸体在一家旧车回收厂被发现。茂丘西奥看着后备箱里沾着血的死人尸体，忍不住笑起来，越笑越厉害，笑得直不起腰。在场的黑帮分子面面相觑，一个也不敢出声。茂丘西奥笑够了，站起身来对手下说：“找。”他脸上还带着笑意：“我知道现在能调派的人手不多，在你们力所能及的范围内，尽力去找。”

瓦伦汀看着男人转身离开的背影，又叫住他：“米夏尔。”对方回过头来看他，瓦伦汀掏出打火机点燃凑过去，无奈地笑着：“以后再也见不到你啦。”米夏尔也露出失落的表情，低头在火焰上把烟点燃。火焰熄灭的那一刻，瓦伦汀朝米夏尔的腹部开了一枪。男人惊愕地跌倒在地，瓦伦汀咬着牙，往米夏尔的胸口又补了两枪。然后他裹紧外套，缩起肩膀，匆匆走进夜色里。

回到大宅时，茂丘西奥没有开灯，因此感觉房子里格外空荡荡的。书房里的挂钟报时了，刚好是十二点整。茂丘西奥点燃一根烟，看了看窗外明亮的满月，轻轻地说：“一路顺风。”

 

这一路并不怎么顺风，辗转到了美国，瓦伦汀的生活才勉强算安顿下来。这个包容移民、野心和淘金者的国度，竟然有他一处栖息之所，容许他作为一名杀手活下去。说来奇怪，在他尝试正正经经出卖劳动换取生存时往往不遂人意，捡起枪干回肮脏勾当时倒是体面得像个中产。挤在满是疲惫上班族的地铁里，他几乎要觉得他和他们没有什么不同：西装领带，定时打卡，每干完一单还要写报告——美国人做派真奇怪。

异乡漂泊久了，经常忘记时间，要看着日历算好一会儿才算出来已经有五年。瓦伦汀正盘算着换套公寓，明亮宽敞，中产阶级特供那种，不像现在，老旧拥挤，阳光总被前一栋晒衣服的华裔家庭挡住，隔壁黑人混混总带人回来嗑药，楼下一家子女众多的白种穷佬吵闹无比——茂丘西奥的电话就是这时候打来的。

座机响起来的时候，他正在拆一把手枪，给零件做保养，随手拿过听筒夹在耳边“喂”了一声，但那边没有说话。瓦伦汀顿了一下，坐直身体，放下手里的东西，用毛巾擦了擦手，继续等着。过了一会儿，从安静的呼吸声里传来含混着笑意的声音：“瓦尔。”

茂丘西奥听起来晕晕乎乎的，他说：“瓦尔，我还是舍不得你。”

瓦伦汀没有答话，他不知道怎么答话。

茂丘西奥又问：“你会回到我身边吗？”

“我倒是想回去，”他也笑出来，这是真话，“只怕一见面，你就送我几颗枪子儿。”

“怎么可能啦，我肯定要先亲吻你的……”茂丘西奥绝对是喝醉了，“你想让我吻你哪里？嘴唇，耳垂，喉结，还是都要？你想让我跪下来吗？”

瓦伦汀含糊地“嗯”了一声，向后靠去，空着的手开始解自己的纽扣。手指又或者是茂丘西奥的嘴唇在他身上逡巡，要照顾胸前和舔弄肚脐，茂丘西奥要同他接吻，他就碾磨自己的嘴唇，伸进去夹弄自己的舌头。

茂丘西奥在他耳畔喘息，叫着“瓦尔”，说“我想要你，瓦尔”，瓦伦汀要哄着他，哄着他伏低做小，跪下来把嘴张开。“含进去，好好地舔，”瓦伦汀手伸下去抚慰自己，“你能做好的，是不是？”

茂丘西奥呻吟着顺从，将某样物件纳入口中，也许是几根手指，也许是根假屌，他不希望想象一个真人，于是专注于茂丘西奥嘴巴撑开、脸颊凹陷的样子。茂丘西奥可以深喉，但他不希望他做，所以茂丘西奥不必做，只要泪水涟涟地扭动着，渴望着他。

“摸摸我，宝贝，”茂丘西奥将橡胶制品从唇舌间拉出来，在床单上磨蹭着身体祈求，“我硬得发疼了。”

瓦伦汀当然要满足他，他一步步教茂丘西奥动作，好像他的哥哥是个第一次手活儿的青少年似的，要他操自己的手又不许他高潮。“我想在你里面，”他说，“你难道不想让我进来？”

于是茂丘西奥被他操纵着，哭喊着把那根橡胶鸡巴塞进肛门，开始他还虚伪地喊着“轻一点”，但很快这个小婊子就在假屌上面操起自己来了，一会儿要快一点，一会儿又要慢一点，瓦伦汀头昏脑涨，攥着自己的鸡巴粗声问：“到底要快一点还是要慢一点？”茂丘西奥只顾着放荡地呻吟，声音通过电话线传来，忽远忽近的失了真，瓦伦汀一手将这些动波信号拼成的灼热情欲揉碎，涂抹在自己硬挺的阴茎上，他发出呛咳般的喘息，最后在手里射出来。

瓦伦汀的腰腿绷直了一会儿才放松下来，凝神去听电话那头，茂丘西奥已经高潮过了，正发出懒弱的哼声。

过了一会儿，茂丘西奥问：“你在哪儿呢？”

他盯着那把没装完的伯莱塔92F，回答：“你都知道我的号码了，还不知道我在哪儿？”

茂丘西奥听着高兴起来了：“你等着我吗？”

“我等着你。”他说。

挂掉电话后，瓦伦汀几乎是立刻蹦起来，先快速把那把枪组装好揣进腰里，然后迅速收拾行李武器。走之前他还记得给老板打了个电话：“老大，我辞职。不是叛变，我要逃命。”

在那之后整整四年，瓦伦汀一直在全世界各地不停换住所。第三年在英国的时候差点和茂丘西奥碰面，那天他跟的老大和人做生意，本来应该站到老大身后充当打手威慑，却临时起了尿意去上厕所。一墙之隔，茂丘西奥和老板步过走廊，说话笑声透过排风孔传来，让他一时头脑嗡鸣，冷汗直冒。

理智回笼时墙外声音已经远去，而胯下已经是硬了。犹豫了一下，瓦伦汀决定跳窗逃跑。踩上马桶盖扒上透气窗，顺着建筑外体上依附的水管小心从三楼滑到地面。从拐角处绕过去时，他看到门口停着的车，离那不远的地上扔着根雪茄烟头。他心里朝自己大吼，告诫着：快走！快走！可却鬼迷了心窍般朝那走过去，拾起那截烟尾塞进口袋里才转身离开。

他来不及买机票，要先坐长途巴士远离市区，周转着越出边境。在老旧车站的破败厕所里，离开这个城市前的三十分钟，瓦伦汀将烟头含进嘴里，吸吮着上面不知是否有残留的唾液，手伸进裤裆里抚慰自己。

在蒸腾着的腐臭、灰尘、闷热与汗味间，在昏黄的光线里，瓦伦汀布了汗的额头抵在脏污的壁板上，在自己的拳头里喘息，最后一节雪茄燃烧吐出的烟雾从唇舌里弥漫出去又被他吞吃入肺。射出来的时候他嘴里无声地念着茂丘西奥，想着我可以为他而死。

最后一次是在热那亚的一个边远渔村，他给人开船运货，穿着宽松廉价的印花衬衫和短裤，浑身晒黑一层。货船的篷布底下装着海产，底下埋着东西，合法的和不合法的，大多是走私，有时候也会藏点儿毒品。他在居民区租了个公寓房间，房东人很好，租金收得不高，夫妻俩还经常邀他一桌吃饭，说年轻人一个人讨生活不容易。瓦伦汀这时候会露出感激而羞涩的笑，好像他真是个诚实勤劳的船工。

这家三个孩子也跟他混得蛮熟，对他似乎有些崇拜，要跟他出海玩，瓦伦汀有时也要扮作大哥照顾兄妹几个，承诺教他们怎样开船。这天他收工回来，门口不见了总坐着等他的幺妹，倒是有斑斑点点的红色从门缝里散落出来。瓦伦汀这才注意到楼梯间里安静地过分，空气中弥漫着股熟悉的气味，门是没锁的，皮肤接触到发锈的金属起了鸡皮疙瘩，他将把手向前推去。

本来是侧放着的沙发被挪过来正对着门，上面安置着房东一家五口。夫妻俩中间是小女儿，两个儿子一左一右坐在两边，标准的全家福扮相，好像要他一回来就看到这幅景象。血从他们的身体里流出来，流得满地都是，从卧室里，从厨房门口拖行出来，汇聚到他们脚下，染红了地板。凌乱的血脚几乎印散布在每一个角落，在翻到的橱架、落地的台灯、摔碎的碗碟间，终止于沙发旁放的椅子旁。椅子是被人特意搬过来的，背上沾着血迹，旁边散落着雪茄灰，扭头可以欣赏那人造的全家福，平视则能观览他打开门时的反应表情。

瓦伦汀浑身肌肉颤栗起来，有种感应牵引着他，要他往洗手间一步步走去。他放轻了呼吸和脚步，走得愈近头皮麻感愈是明显，最终浑身颤抖打开门时，看到茂丘西奥背对着他，身上只有一件衬衫，一只脚踩在浴缸里，扶着墙壁三根手指插进自己屁股，眼睛红红地转过头朝他笑：“你没等着我，我只好等着你啦。”

瓦伦汀腿软得站不住，几乎要跪倒在地，但他仍旧睁大眼睛凝望着他的哥哥。他想到他们已经九年没见，直面对方时巨大的冲击碾压着他，神经酸痛逼得他眼泪流了出来，脑子里第一个念头是天啊他真漂亮。

茂丘西奥走过来了，把他揪过来按在马桶上骑他。瓦伦汀这时显得很窝囊，一直哆哆嗦嗦地哭，茂丘西奥就揶揄他：“哭什么哭，你斯德哥尔摩啊。”他的神经打战，他的牙齿打战，他的阴茎勃起而勇气萎靡，不是他刺穿了茂丘西奥而是茂丘西奥刺穿了他，将他钉在滚烫的岩壁上然后降下硫磺与火，让他骨髓血肉发丝都燃烧殆尽。

这惩罚者在他身上得到了满足后，入侵并占领了他的房间。茂丘西奥赤着身子躺在他的床上，微眯着眼睛说：“我想抽烟。”茂丘西奥大抵看不上他的劣质香烟，火机和雪茄被遗留在外面，于是他又踏入客厅里。

瓦伦汀握着火机和雪茄盒，重新认真审视这一片血污与狼藉。他不禁要想着，想着他们身上的弹孔，脖颈上的伤口，地上拖拽的痕迹，死人脸上的扭曲表情，他想象着——

——茂丘西奥走上楼梯，幺妹瞧见他，高兴地迎上来，茂丘西奥也朝着她笑，然后伸手一枪打死了她，正中额头，小女孩脸上还带着笑就倒下去了，还没来得及问哥哥今天穿的是什么。然后是房东的老婆，听见响动正从厨房里走出来，手上还沾着面粉，茂丘西奥上下打量了她一下，女人就在这期间意识到了什么，但茂丘西奥已经朝她开了枪，她惨叫了一声倒下去。房东举着铁棒冲出来要保护他的妻儿，茂丘西奥只需要用枪指住地上还在喘息的妇人，男人就不敢妄动了。另一间卧室的门打开，他们的大儿子惊愕地看着客厅里的景象，男人扭过头，脸上浮现希望与绝望，大喊：“快逃！”在这空当茂丘西奥朝男人头上开了一枪，然后迅速转身朝正要逃跑的少年腿上又开了一枪，父亲和儿子同时跌倒在地。茂丘西奥走过去，朝男孩另一条腿上又开了一枪。“为什么要跑呀？”他笑嘻嘻地用枪抵住男孩的头，“我最不喜欢人家跑了，你知不知道？”

茂丘西奥站起来环顾青少年的房间，很明显这里住了两个男孩。他慢慢走回客厅，提高音量喊着：“二弟？你在哪呀？出来吧，捉迷藏不好玩的，别让我花太久找你呀？”胸前还在流血的女人飞快地扫了一眼某个方向，茂丘西奥注意到了，顺着看过去，阁楼的梯子是放下来的。他弯下腰朝女人笑：“谢谢啦。”然后在母亲惊骇而绝望的目光里，茂丘西奥慢慢踩上梯子，笑着讲：“还不出来呀，弟弟？大哥躺地上快死了，你不想看看他吗？”

瘦弱的男孩先前在昏暗的阁楼里哭泣发抖，拼命捂住自己的嘴，但恶魔的脚步声还是近了。入口的光一点一点被挡住，完全陷入黑暗时，男孩举着的花瓶落下，但茂丘西奥将枪放在前面，第一枪打碎了花瓶，第二枪打中了男孩的肩膀，然后他从容地爬上去，用脚轻踢着流血的男孩，赶羊一样将他赶下梯子。

男孩站在客厅里痛哭，为他流血的肩膀痛哭，为他死去的父亲妹妹痛哭，为他将死的母亲大哥痛哭。茂丘西奥实在很不喜欢小孩子哭，于是他对男孩说：“别哭啦，别哭啦。这样吧，我数十个数，你要是能在这十个数里停下来，我就放过你母亲和哥哥，好不好？”

男孩仍旧惧怕地看着他，但茂丘西奥已经开始数了：“1——2——”男孩尽力使自己的呼吸平缓下来。

“3——4——5——”男孩使劲擦着自己的眼泪。

“6——7——”男孩大口大口地喘息，减缓肌肉的颤栗。

“8——9——”男孩的眼泪渐渐止住，抽噎渐渐止住，茂丘西奥用鼓励的眼神看着他，男孩的眼里填充起希冀。

“10——”最后一声里，男孩的喉咙中冲出一声呛咳，随着这道拖着哭腔的气声，男孩眼里的希望破灭了。茂丘西奥无奈地叹了口气，走过去将地上的女人扶起来，对着男孩的方向割开了她的脖子。

看着母亲的血液喷溅出来，男孩跌倒在地，他的精神已经完全崩塌，很顺从地让茂丘西奥把他拖过去，躺在他哥哥身边，用同一颗子弹穿过两人的太阳穴。

然后茂丘西奥施施然站起来，闲逛一样查看每一个房间，拨弄屋里的摆设。他想着要给他弟弟一个惊喜，于是亲自动手，将散落在房屋各处的尸体搬运过来，摆在沙发上，摆成和睦幸福的样子。茂丘西奥很满意自己的作品，拖了椅子过来，点起烟一边等待一边欣赏，但等了太久等得不耐，身上的血污也是黏腻烦人，于是他起身走去洗手间……

回到房里时茂丘西奥坐了起来，面色不善地盯着他：“有什么好看的。怎么，又想跑啊？”瓦伦汀没有回答，跪下来给他的兄长点烟。茂丘西奥扔掉雪茄，举起枪指着他：“你他妈是不是想吃枪子儿啊？”瓦伦汀看了看枪口，又看了看茂丘西奥，慢慢笑起来，盯着对方的眼睛张开嘴舔上去。他将枪管含得极深，热情而卖力地吸吮着，像个敬业的妓女。枪口抵到了喉咙，他脸呛得通红，但仍然要往前含，唇舌碰到对方扣着扳机的手指。现在他像个性瘾患者，一边做口活一边把手伸进胯下自撸。茂丘西奥被他的疯态惊到，随即怒意涌起来，揪住他弟弟的头发，将对方按到自己的阴茎上，按住后脑不管不顾使劲顶，问他：“挺会舔的，哈？婊子，贱人，操，你他妈吸过多少人的屌？是不是都吸得很爽啊？”瓦伦汀等他射在脸上才抬起头嬉皮笑脸：“我吸他们的时候，脑子里想的都是你嘛。”

茂丘西奥一巴掌给他扇到地上去，他又爬起来去舔对方的脚，嘴里说着胡话：“真的，我天天都想你，走的时候我偷了你的枪，我用它插自己，我把每一个零件都舔过了，高潮的时候我扣下扳机，想着我是死在你手上，我就爽得跟真的要死了一样……”茂丘西奥忍不住破口大骂，但又让这贱狗爬上来操他。

第二天瓦伦汀一醒就看见茂丘西奥穿了他的衣服，正把他暗格里的枪拖出来，拿在手上嫌弃地掂量。见他醒了，茂丘西奥朝他露出个狞笑：“意大利人没见过世面，我给他们当当导游。”瓦伦汀撑起脑袋看他：“我自己解决就可以的。”“你不去，”茂丘西奥把自己的衣服扔给他，“待会儿有人来接我的，你到飞机上等我。”

他在机舱里意外见到旧识。一个金发男人站在小型吧台后，正往加了冰块的杯子里倒酒。瓦伦汀愣了愣，喃喃：“米夏尔……”对方将酒杯朝他推过来，淡淡道：“先生。”他端着威士忌坐下，反应过来：他再也不会叫我少爷了。

茂丘西奥带着一身血回到飞机里。瓦伦汀从舷窗外面就瞧见他，手里拎着枪，满身满眼的杀气，漂亮得像朵罂粟。他以一种沉默而狠戾的姿态跨进来，看到瓦伦汀乖乖坐在座位上眼底戾气才消失，高兴地丢掉枪扑上来：“你没跑哇！”瓦伦汀也笑着看他：“我跑什么啊，大佬，我现在是你身边一条狗，你走到哪我跟到哪啊。”

时隔九年，瓦伦汀回到巴黎。茂丘西奥有意藏起他的身份，除了几个信得过的没人知道。他这些年从没踏出过黑道，杀人是最在行，交易谈判也是轻易利落，茂丘西奥常常让他扮成自己去参加会面，自己偷了懒还要颐指气使：“好啦，今天你是大佬，打扮靓一点，别丢了我面子啊。”瓦伦汀无奈撇嘴：“不是吧，白天也要做工，心疼下你弟弟嘛，日劳夜劳，迟早累死啊。”

提拜尔特也是偶然发现他俩把戏的，他手下一块地盘没看好，被条子查了，一团乱时被艾斯卡勒斯那边占了，卡普莱的唐要亲自去讨回来，谈到一半觉得茂丘西奥不对劲，往常黏了吧啦往上贴的，这会儿坐办公桌前爱搭不理，仔细一看还脸红发抖，一句“你热啊？”刚出口，桌底下传来一声没绷住的笑，爬出来又一个茂丘西奥，脸上挂着白浊。

提拜尔特一时被震住，还没反应过来，两个茂丘西奥都掏出枪来指着他，一个笑着一个没笑。“你不会讲出去的，对吧？”笑着的那个一边擦脸一边问他。“喔……”他渐渐反应过来，慢慢地讲，“这取决于你呀。”一个小时后，提拜尔特带着那块地盘和一肚子八卦满足地走出艾斯卡勒斯家。

瓦伦汀带着一身血腥回来，扯掉一身漆黑，躺进浴缸里泡澡。茂丘西奥进来看了一会儿，直接跨进水里，瓦伦汀懒懒睁开眼皮瞟他一眼：“西装泡坏啦。”茂丘西奥笑了笑，两手扼住他脖子往水里按，过了一会儿觉得没意思，又把他揪出来：“干吗不挣扎啊。”他撇着眉毛笑：“我怕你用枪打我嘛，大佬。我想你掐一会儿，看我可怜，可能就放开啦。”

茂丘西奥也笑了笑，把枪抽出来顶到他头上：“你猜这里面有没有子弹？”“我哪知道啊，”瓦伦汀懒懒地讲，一副无赖相，“看你想要我死还是想要我活啊。”

“我也不知道啊……我真想扣下扳机看看，看你是死是活……”茂丘西奥拿枪沿着他身上划下去，“可我舍不得啊……”他顺从地把腿张开：“拜托不要让我残疾啊，我还想多爽几年的。”

茂丘西奥笑了一下，然后用枪管捅了进去，他疼得脸色煞白，咬牙强忍着，过了一会儿又开始叫唤起来，一手伸下去撸自己一手揉弄胸前，浪的要命。茂丘西奥在他耳边说：“你高潮的时候，我开枪看看好不好？”他捋动速度加快了，高潮的时候发出一声近似痛苦的呻吟，过了一会儿缓过来，蒙蒙地问：“你扣扳机了吗？”茂丘西奥笑着看他，把枪抵到自己太阳穴，“啪嗒”一声。

瓦伦汀一动不动看着他，茂丘西奥把枪拿下来给他看：“没弹的啦。上膛的枪指着你，我害怕呀。”


End file.
